Harry Potter Oneshots and Smut
by DracoPotterMalfoy98
Summary: This is just a collection of Oneshots, smut and fluff. PLEASE LEAVE COMMENTS AND RECOMENDATIONS AND EVEN SCENARIOS! I want to make my readers happy with what I create
1. chapter 1: Harry X Hermione

Hermione sat on the couch in the empty common room and let out a stressful sigh. The long weeks of finally preparing for voldemort's arrival had finally got to her. It didn't help that Ron was constantly getting pulled away by Lavender for stupid make-out sessions and just an accessory for Lavender to walk around with. Of course Hermione was over him… or at least she tried to force herself to believe it. She wasn't exactly sure what she wanted. At times she wanted to go up to Harry and talk to him about her problems but he had his own troubles to deal with. Ron was a no go, and she oftenly wished she had more friends to talk to. Looking around the common room, she started to reminisce on events that had happened there… when sirius's head started to float in the fireplace. The nosy paintings who always had something to say, the constant talk about quidditch, the homework she use to do… She smiled tiredly and pulled her knees up to her chest. Oh how she would miss Hogwarts when it was time to leave…

' _Thud. Thud. Thud.'_ Hermione shot her eyes to the stairs to where the noise was coming from. She didn't bring her wand with her and even if it was a housemate, she still wasn't prepared to see them. She started to relax when she caught the glimpse of messy black hair, a scar, and brilliant bright green eyes. "Hermione. What are you doing up so late?" Harry… Harry Potter was the boy's name. Her first real friend who she stuck by his side since first year. The boy who comforted her when she felt jealous, scared or even the sad. The boy who stuck up for her when she was called a _Mudblood_. Harry james Potter. "I could ask you the same question." She said sinking back into the chair and looking into the fire again. He walked over to the couch she was sitting on and sat next to her. Hermione re-adjusted herself so that her head was on his shoulder. She smiled when Harry rapped his right arm around her and rested her chin on top. He smelled of apples, butter beer and weirdly, books considering he didn't read often. Hermione found herself wishing she could take his smell and turn it into fragrance she could spray on herself everyday before leaving.

Hermione was brought out of her thought by Harry saying her name. "Hermione…" Hermione hummed in answer and felt Harry take a shaky breath. When he exhaled, Hermione smelt apples and pecans, and felt herself shiver slightly. Harry didn't notice however and continued talking. "I just want to thank you… Thank you for being there with me when you didn't have to… I hate that you were there for me though. Because now He's going to be after you too… and the thought of losing you or Ron…" He didn't finish but she had an idea of what he meant. Slowly lifting her head, she looked Harry in the eye. The eyes that she found herself getting lost into with ever second passing by. "Harry, I'm pretty sure everyone who talked to you knew what would have happend if Voldemort found out about it. But do you know what? Ron and I didn't care. You were not just the Boy-Who-Lived in our eyes, you were the boy who needed to live. It use to make me angry when Dumbledore and the rest of the wizarding society would look up to you as if you were a weapon and not a human. Your just a normal person just like everyone of us and if people don't get that… Then I don't know what to tell them… All I know is when we," Hermione grabbed his hand and squeezed it tightly. "When we defeat him… we will be free of everything. And until then, I'll still stand by your side."

Hermione didn't realise what she was doing. She was lost in the moment after her speech. She rested her hand on the side of Harry's face and pulled him in for a kiss. He had tasted better than he smelt. She felt as if she was sinking into extreme comfort and warmth, as if she belonged there. When she pulled back, she was blushing madly. "H-Harry I'm sorry-" She was shushed by Harry diving in for another kiss. Without realising it, she pulled Harry on top of her and started to pull at his jacket. "Well this is a surprise." Harry and Hermione rolled off the couch and shot up. Across from them, Lavender who was blushing the shade of ron's hair stared at them while her friend Pavati smirked and snapped a picture. "Definitely going in my book of memories."

XXXXXXXX

 **Lol this was my first real fluff considering I have many Character X character Stories. I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER. Thank you for reading! 3**


	2. Chapter 2: Harry X Pansy

Pansy woke up in the warmness of her dorm room. The sounds of soft snores ruffling covers filled her ears but she knew it wasn't enough to make her go back to sleep. Instead silently getting up, She slipped on her robe and went to the portrait that lead to the hallway and whispered the password. " _Pure-Blood_." She smirked and walked out of the dorm once she was out. The breeze of the dungeons sent a chill up her back and she scurried to get up to the stairs leading to the main floor of the castle. Relaxing, she walked through the now empty halls of Hogwarts. She loved being by herself. Ever since she found out about Draco's affair with Astoria, she felt more free to make her own decisions without having to worry about a boyfriend who didn't love her or her pureblood status throughout the Slytherin house. Feeling slightly rebellious, she apparated to the quidditch fields. She was greeted with another soft but good feeling breeze and the smell of butter beer. Looking around, she felt saddened that she didn't try out for quidditch when she had the chance.

"Well… Didn't expect anyone else to be out here." She turned hastily, startled by the voice. A few feet away from her, Harry Potter, Boy-Who-Lived, savior of the Wizarding world was standing there with a sour expression on his handsome face. Pansy walked up to him, and scowl on hers and stopped when she was right under him. "What are you doing Potter?" She sneered. He just rolled his eyes and sat down as if Pansy wasn't even there. Trying to enjoy the night without people trying to get me drunk. Why?" She raised an eyebrow and turned to see the Gryffindor tower was having loud music and people doing stupid stunts. "Wait… The boy who lives does not even drink? You can defeat the dark lord but you can't hold a glass of firewhisky, the size of a snitch?" She felt herself start to laugh aloud. And fell to the ground besides Harry who looked even more miserable than before. "I just don't like it that's all…" She was still laughing but she stopped abruptly when the light's to the quidditch field went off. She sat up and grabbed on to Harry's shoulder to make sure he didn't leave. In the dark she heard him a low but amusing voice he asked, "Scared Pansy?" She slapped him which caused him to laugh even more louder than before.

"I assure you that I'm not. Just making sure you didn't run of like a wuss." He stopped laughing and even in the dark she could see the smirk plastered on his face. He was handsome. Broad shoulders, Strong physic, handsome face, green eyes, and soft looking lips. She wondered what it would be like to just be in bed with him. Scooting closer to him, she laid down in the grass, and opened up her robe. She was only wearing a long shirt and her underwear. Hearing Harry cough uncomfortably she sat up and looked him in the eye smirking. "What's the matter Potter? Never seen a girl in her knickers before?" She replied slyly enjoying the sight of him shifting uncomfortably. He was resting on his elbows with his legs outstretched. Easy access for her to straddle his lap. When Harry realised what Pansy was doing, he sat up but he had to put his hands on Pansy's shoulders to keep her from falling off of him. "Pansy, we can't-" he was shushed with Pansy kissing him. She was right. His lips were extremely soft. She grinded against his hips causing small bits of friction to erupt between the cloth of there close. Harry again tried to stop Pansy and broke the kiss. "Pansy, what if-" She kissed him again, this time sliding her tongue inside his mouth, exploring and falling in love with the taste of him.

She broke the kiss and looked him deeply in his green eyes. "Harry if we get caught, then we get caught. Just enjoy it and savoir it." She breathed heavily. She expected Harry to object again but instead, he slowly closed his eye and kissed her back. She felt butterflies burst from within her chest and wrapped her arms around his neck and turning her head slightly and deepening the kiss. His hands slowly slid down to her hips, and he helped her slowly grind against him. Through the fabric Pansy could feel the bulge of his erection and she let out a light moan. She could feel herself becoming wet with excitement and forcefully turned over so that Harry was on top. Out of all the things Pansy has ever done in her life, she has never had sex in the open or outside of a room. Well she was having sex with a Gryffindor and Gryffindors were daring. Harry broke the kiss and started kissing and sucking on the side of her neck, leaving hickeys. Pansy moaned out his name running, her fingers through his wild, unkempt hair. "Pansy…" She heard him groan against her neck. The sound of her name coming from Harry made her even more wet then was possible and she found herself shivering under his touch. Harry pulled back so that he was sitting on his knees looking her over. Her face was flushed, and her hair was elegantly spread out. She was shivering and besides the cool breeze erupting through the trees, she had sweat running down her breast and her eyes were filled with lust.

Unable to take the sight before him any longer, and pulled his shirt from over his head started to unbutton his pants. Pansy sat up and stopped him, starting to do it herself. Harry let her looking down at her. Pansy looked up at him, mouth slightly agape, smirked. "My my, Potter, If I knew you were like this, I could've dropped Draco years ago and went after you." He merely chuckled, his eyes were filled with undying lust. "Draco clearly didn't know what he was missing then." She blushed and her smirk was replaced with a smile which he returned. Once his belt was undone, she tugged at his pants which he helped her pull them down. They again flipped each other so that Harry was on his back while Pansy was on top. She moaned aloud, feeling Harry's groin on her more better than before. Her panties were already wet from her getting too excited but it didn't help that Harry was leaking pre-cum from the tip of his erection.

She pulled her shirt from, over her head and removed her bra. She sat back so she could pull Harry's underwear off which he helped her achieve. She marvelled at the sight of Harry's length. Bigger and than Draco but not too big to hurt her. Licking her lips she gently grabbed his erect and brung the tip to her toung and licked away the leaking pre-cum from it. Harry hissed in pleasure and gripped at the grass. Pansy slowly lowered her mouth onto his length and slowly worked her way up and done. Harry gripped the grass harder to prevent from grabbing her head and pushing him down lower. Pansy started to quicken up her pace sensing Harry was almost at his peak, she stopped and positioned herself over his length and slowly lowered herself. She wasn't use to the size and she let a tear escape from her eyes. "Harry… too big!" She panted. Harry helped her lower herself onto him. Once she was fully on she began to slowly ride him, moaning out in bliss. "Harry…" Harry was lost in his own world. Never had he'd thought he would be outside fucking the Slytherin drama queen while his friends celebrated the end of Voldemort. Sitting up slightly, he rolled her so that she was on her back and he was on top. He started to pound inside of her and she gripped both his hair and the grass. She started to scream out in pleasure as she felt herself too, reach her peak of pleasure.

"Harry… Inside! Please…" Harry knew what she meant and he started to quicken up his pace. Pansy had never felt so high of an orgasim that didn't even come yet. She started to claw at the ground as she felt Harry's thrust turn sloppy. He angled his rod inside her a sudden way and with one last thrust, he hit the spot that he had been trying to get to the whole time. Pansy screamed out louder than before as she came. It wasn't long before Harry followed. He fell on top of her and for the last few minutes she just ran her fingers through his hair. She felt herself start to drift of and close her eyes. The breeze felt good and with Harry on top of her, she was warm and happy. Her happiness didn't last long because in the distance, in the gryffindor tower the music stopped and they heard many groans of disappointment. Harry sat up and Pansy resisted the urge to pull him down again. "... Looks like McGonagall finally got tired of the celebration." He said monotoned. "Yeah…" She replied sadly. She sat up along side of them and for a moment, the just looked into each other's eyes, blue drawing into his green eyes. Pansy was the first to break eye contact and together they scrambled looking for their clothes. Once fully dressed they looked at each other again.

"Well… Harry…" They name felt to foreign in her mouth. She was use to Potter. "That was fun but… I think we should go." She felt stupid saying something so cliche. Instead, Harry smiled and walked close to her. "Your right… See you tomorrow." without warning he grabbed her chin and gave her a kiss. It wasn't a romantic one but it wasn't a plain one. It held love inside of it and it made her feel happy. She stood there, after words and watch him walk off back to the castle. Before he could get out of earshot she called his name. "Oh, Harry?" He turned and raised an eyebrow. "Next time, maybe tomorrow around five PM, if you want to do this again… Can we please do it in the room of requirement?" She asked sheepishly. Harry smirked and nodded. "Of course Pansy. I'd love to." He turned around and continued to walk. She felt herself blush and then smile brightly. She couldn't wait.

XXXXXXX

 **I had some help from a friend because I honestly feel so lost when I try to write smut. And most of it doesn't make sense. Please leave a review and tell me what you want next! 3**


End file.
